With high-end audio test equipment, an original audio signal can be compared to a secondary, corresponding audio output signal that has passed through various types of audio components. If the “timber” of both these audio signals is substantially identical, there is no perceived “coloration” of these two signals. In other words, their sound quality is essentially the same: poor quality original signal, poor quality secondary signal; high quality original signal, high quality secondary signal. For example, a sound recording is played on audio equipment that provides an electronic signal corresponding to the sound recording. This electronic signal operates a driver within an enclosure. The driver includes a conical member that undulates in response to the electronic signal to produce a sound wave. The sound wave propagates through the enclosure from an input end to an output end. An audio analysis of the original audio signal from the driver near the input end and the secondary audio signal at the output end will detect any “coloration.” Avoiding or minimizing “coloration” between the original audio signal and the secondary audio signal may be advantageous in many situations.